These Broken Memories
by jasminemyrose
Summary: They say old memories die hard. But for her, they come back like a slideshow. So easily, pain and sorrow. Happiness and joy. He broke her, just when she thought she had it all together. The memories come back, and ruin her all over again.


**Disclimer: Do you seriously think I would be here if I owned Beyblade? I don't own anything but Aleksandra Skolov, this plot,story, and the opening little poem thing. **

**Summary: They say old memories die hard. But for her, they come back like a slideshow. So easily, pain and sorrow. Happiness and joy. He broke her, just when she thought she had it all together. The memories come back, and ruin her all over again. Just when he comes back, she realizes how much she needs him. BryanXOC. **

**Like most of my works, this is just something that happen to pass through my head during the night. Remembering old memories I had with friends and old boyfriends. Reflected somewhat off of this peice. Hope ya like it, R&R plz. **

* * *

**Music box,**

** child proof locks, **

**little pills all in a row, **

**Little girls like broken jewls,**

* * *

"_You fucking asshole!"_

The familiar yet unwanted pain awoke a stir of emotions in the young teen as she once again awoke from her slumber. Due to another nightmare. He never saw the pain he caused her. She never allowed him to.

"_It's not what it looks like!" _

He always did have a way of covering up the facts. Lying was one way. A way she so desperately despised. The memories all came flooding back to her. Like an old slideshow, full of hate and sorrow.

"_Get out, don't come back, just get out and never talk to me again!!" _

He broke her heart. Ruined her into shattered pieces. Like glass, ruined, shattered, glass. No longer a perfect little doll. No longer a confident proud girl. Just a ruined, broken, shattered, girl. Afraid of her own shadow.

"_I knew it! You never fucking cared! You never cared about me!" _

A damn fucking lie. She always cared. Why wouldn't she? He was her whole world, at one point and time.

"_You tell me that I never cared! What about you! You lying cheating asshole!"_

How could he do that to her? How could he cheat on her? Just when they were about to get married. Start a new life. Away from all the pain, people. All the things they both hated.

"_What about our new life? Huh? What about our future, what happened to you"_

What happened to her? What **didn't **happen to her? She lost _everything_ all because of him.

"_Don't you love me? Or did you forget those kind of feelings?"_

He mocked her. Just because she was different, different then him. How could he think of such a thing? Of course she loved him, she always had. She always will.

It seemed odd, how she could remember all these memories so easily, how they seemed to all fall into place. Like a puzzle. Every conversation they had, she remembered everything. Good and Bad. They were all there.

"_I can't believe you would do this to me…how could you?" _

How could he? Just when she had finally thought she had forgotten. They come back.

A small rueful smile appeared at one recall of a memory, Christmas. It had never been a huge thing to him. He hated it in fact. A reason she could never figure out.

"_C'mon! It'll be fun you'll see"_

Some fun they had, as soon as they set out into the snow. They rushed back in and huddled together under a blanket. Next to the fire place. A picture perfect moment. Every kiss and nuzzle she remembered. His lips on hers, her lips on his. Their body heat. It wasn't so long ago.

"_Do you love me?"_

He was hesitant in everything. Always making sure it was safe before he made a choice, or a mistake.

"_Of course I do, you're my whole world" _

Tears stung at her eyes. It hurt. It hurt real bad to think of him. How bad he hurt her. Broke her, even. It just hurt, and she couldn't take it. 

"_I need you"_

She needed him. He was her rock. He was her angel, protector. He was her everything. How could she live without him? She hated to admit it though.

"_Come with me"_

He would always come up with wild plans, no direction or thinking about what would happen. Just do it.

"_No!"_

She would always back away from such things. Take the safe way out. Be a good little girl. Stay home.

"_I know you; I know you better then anyone!" _

He was right about that. He did know her better then anyone. Sometimes even better then herself.

"_Where will we go? How will we live! We can't do this, don't you see we need a plan!"_

She always asked questions. Questioned everything about him. She never trusted anybody. So why him? Because he said he loved her? Look where that got her.

"_We'll go anywhere we want! We'll be whoever we want, we'll do anything we want!" _

He always came up with the perfect answer. Perfect in everyway. He never faltered in his answers. He always made up his mind. That was that.

"_I can't…" _

She was afraid. She could never accept change easily. Everything had to be in perfect order or her world would end up in chaos and destruction.

"_You can, I know you can!"_

He forced her. Persuaded her into almost anything. He would always win. No excuses and no exceptions.

"_Good-bye old life, hello freedom"_

It was exciting to be leaving a town you had grown up in since birth. Yet also frightful.

"_It'll be great; we can start over…just you and me" _

Just him and her. Starting over. So much for that plan.

As the good memories came back, the more she wanted him. Realized how much she needed him. Her mistake for letting go.

A tap brought her back into the real world. Out of the land of memories and fears. She looked up. Her heart stopped at the sight before her.

Just out of her reach stood the very subject of her pain and wanting. Dark, weary looking blue eyes watched her every movement.

"Bryan?"

She was in shock, he just walked up to her, and embraced her into a hug.

They fit perfectly, as always. They belonged together. It just took time to realize it, but what's time when you have a lifetime?

They were ready, finally ready to start their lives together. This time, this plan won't blow up in smoke. She can finally be whoever she wanted.

"Thank you" her whisper came out in a whimper.

He blinked, obviously confused by her thanks.

"What for, Alek?"

A small smile crept to her lips, the first time she smiled in what felt like years.

"Memories…just memories"

He tilted her chin up, smiled and placed his lips over hers.

"_I love you, I knew it the moment I saw you two years ago" _

Now they had forever.

* * *

**This was actually fun to write. It's kind of a sneak peek of a story I might do. I hoped you liked it! R&R. Thanks I'd love to know what you thought! -Jasmine. **


End file.
